Summer's End
by PizzaMaker
Summary: Basically it's the end of this summer and Manny is faced with some issues involving a past relationship. Emma has a new love. Craig is having a difficult time trying to get Ashley out of his mind.
1. The Dilemma

Chapter One

The Dilemma

Scene: Manny in her room, talking to Emma on the phone. Topic is unknown. Manny's feeling down playing very mellow music. It's a week before the new school year starts, only a mere eight months after the shooting.

Manny: Emma I don't know I mean he's not even going to be going to our school. I don't know how I can forgive him. I wish that I could but I mean seriously. He's part of the reason Toby is the way he is and that Rick is in the ground-" Manny was surprised that she heard what Emma was saying. As she continued to listen she thought back to the day that Spinner had told her what happened

'Spin: Manny, hey I need to tell you something" He looked down and then kissed her knowing that it would most likely be their last.

Manny: Spin sweety your scary me what's up?"

"I have to tell you the worst news I've ever had to tell anyone. It hurts me knowing what I did. I, I was behind or atleast I know who was behind the Whack the Brain thing with Rick, I- I sort of helped them." He almost started to cry with the images of Jimmy going away on the stretcher "I told the principal earlier I just wanted to tell you myself before anyone else told you. Manny I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt we we're just trying to get a laugh and then when he came back to school and Jay and I saw him in the bathroom we decided to pretend like we didn't know he was there and we said-" He couldn't finish he started crying even harder.

"What, what the hell did you tell him Spin. What the Emma and Sean were behind it or that Jimmy was lying to him. What what did you tell him that made him flip out like that? Huh? Spinner this whole thing is all your fault. How could you do something like that?"

"We said that the whole thing was Jimmy's idea. I don't know why he went after Emma and Sean and everyone I swear it's not my fault. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I don't know why it happened. Please Manny you're my only friend please forgive me. I'm begging you. If I could take it all back I would but I can't."

Just then Emma tuned in saying Manny's name over and over again. "Huh? Oh yeah Em sorry I was just thinking back. I don't know if I should tell Spinner or not. I'm not sure I can really forgive him yet. Much less tell him about me and you know who. I don't know where my mom is.- Yeah I know. I'm sorry Emma I don't mean to put you in the middle of this but I want Spinner to know, I'm just not really sure if I can tell him that's all. So can you tell him for me please. Oh and before you answer will you come with me tomorrow?- Thanks Em. See you around ten in the morning ok?- Ok night." It was the first time Manny has smiled in almost three months. Since the day when Spinner told her the truth about the shooting. She hung up the phone and just kind of thought about what's going to happen. She picked up her cell phone, she had gotten a new number since she and Spinner broke up, dialed his cell number and let it ring. "Hello, this is Gavan can I help you?" was spoken on the other end she took a deep breath and tried to speak but she couldn't get any words to come out. "Hello. Is anyone there? Look this isn't very nice you shouldn't just call someone an-" She hung up before he could finish what he was saying. She flipped open her phone and started to type in a text message ' Spin, meet me the Dot around 7pm. MNY.' She knew he wouldn't know that signature. She just started using it. She saw the conformation on the phone 'Message Sent'. She took a deep breath and closed her phone put it back on the charger and then started to change into her PJ's. She wasn't sure what she did was the right thing. She had changed and then brushed her teeth and her hair. She stared into the mirror and started feeling sick and barely got to the toilet before throwing up. She came really close to hitting her head on the seat but caught herself before she would. " Oh great now I have to brush my teeth again." She heard a knock on the door "Manny are you ok in there?"

"Yeah mom. I'm fine just felt a little sick but I feel fine now." 'You'd think after four months of this I'd be better at hiding it. And that I'd be more used to it.' She thought. After she brushed her teeth a second time she went to lay down and tried to fall a sleep she was really tired but wasn't sure if she could really fall asleep.


	2. Truth Be Told

Chapter Two

Truth Be Told

Manny woke up early the next morning her appointment was just a few hours away. Emma had just shown up to Manny's house, she didn't really say a whole lot to her mom. Some how her mom hadn't noticed anything. She knew that after today she'd have to tell them she just didn't know how to until she talked to Spinner. She had just finished getting dressed and she was starting to pull her hair back and put a little bit a make-up on when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Manny yelled trying to finish up her make-up before she had to leave she and Emma we're going to go get something to eat before going to the doctor's.

"It's me Emma."

"Oh come on in." Emma entered and listened to the music playing. Lately that's a lot of what Manny did was listen to music and go to work at a job she got down at this little shop around the corner. She had been saving money all summer long. Her mom didn't understand for what. After everything with Craig she figured the stricter she was with Manny the less she'd be able to do. She forced Manny to go into a church group over the summer once she went back to school she figured that it was her own choice. Manny had no intentions of telling Emma that she had asked Spinner to meet the two of them at the Dot that night. She figured that she'd tell her that part when they got there that night. "I'm just finishing up and then we can leave. OK?"

"Sounds good. Hey so how sure are you that Spinner is involved in this anyway?"

"Positive. Ok lets go!" They both left the room they made up some story to tell her mom as they we're walking out the door. The doctor's office was right around the corner. They walked over to the mall and literally into Craig. He seemed a bit on the upset or lost side. " Hey Craig. What's up? I haven't seen you around like all summer"

"Yeah well I've been busy. I went to England for a while. And I saw-" He stopped and almost started to cry but managed to pull himself together, the girls exchanged glances. "Ummm… So how's your summer uh going?"

"It's been interesting. My mom's been really weird lately more so than usual. And she made me go into this group at school because of us. And she's barely even talking to me as it is anyway. Umm… Other than that I got a job."

"Yeah me too working at a photography shop. I also have to go to anger management classes for like the next few months still because I beat up Joey. Oh and Ashley and I broke up. Again, she's decided that she loves England so she's moved out there for good now. It really sucks. But yeah so in general my life kind of just sucks." Suddenly his mood shifted from sadness and anger and then to a cheerful weird attitude. " Hey did you hear that there's a new kid in grade 11 this year. He's from the states. Ohio or something like that. But yeah he's supposed to be all like smart or something was up I can't remember. Anyways I need to get back to work so I'll see you later. I love you As- I mean bye Manny, bye Emma" As he started to say Ashley and bent over and started to kiss Manny and then realized who it was. And composed himself.

"Bye Craig." They said seemingly at the same time but still slightly off.

"wow how weird was he. I mean honestly he almost kissed you." Emma said kind of grossed out by that.

"Yeah I know right. Something is up with him but I don't know. Let's go eat"

"OK you've got a plan. Lets go." They headed off to the food court. Where they enjoyed a lovely freshly baked bagel and some chocolate milk. Manny had been trying to stay away from caffeine. After eating and having some interesting conversation's about what Manny was going to have to do and not do for the next few months. They walked over to the doctor's office. When they got there Manny asked Emma to come with her to see the doctors, Emma agreed and when the nurse came out to call her back they went to the office a sat in the chairs. Manny had changed into a gown and was ready for the doctor to come in. Just as Emma started looking around at the poster's on the wall, the doctor walked in. "Ms. Santos, I presume?"

Manny jumped off the bed to shake her hand " Yes I am. And your Dr. Seatain, right?"

"Yes and am," Dr. Seatain turned to Emma "And you are…"

"I am Emma I'm Manny's friend she asked me to be here for her."

"Oh ok." They doctor was nice about it. "Ok Ms. Santos will the father be joining us today?"

"No umm. He doesn't know yet. I was hoping to find out if it's a girl or a boy and how far along I am before I talk to him. I was also hoping to get a print out of the baby and show him that, when I umm tell him." She said most of that rather fast and nervously.

"Ok, ok we'll work on that we are going to do an ultra sound right now I'll be right back while I go get the ultra sound machine ok?"

"Yeah Ok." Manny said as she leaned back on the bed. A few minutes went by and the doctor came back in rolling the machine in.

"Ok this might be a bit cold." She told as she put the jelly on her belly. "Ok now the first heartbeat you'll hear is the baby's heartbeat. It'll be faster and now that stronger slower heartbeat is your heartbeat. Ok now I'm going to turn this monitor on and we'll be able to see the baby." As she reached over and flipped the switch up "OK now see that there" Pointing to a spot on the screen and started explaining what everything that they saw was. "Ok now from the looks of things you are going to have a beautiful baby girl."

"Wow are you sure?" She sort of looked upset but at the same time she was excited. This was the second time she was pregnant and she felt like the first time was going to be a girl. And she really wanted this one to be a boy. But she was thankful that she was healthy. "Ok so can we still get some pictures?"

"Yeah absolutely, I'll go print them out. I'll be right back." The doctor left and when she returned she had three copies of the picture. One for Emma, Manny, and Spinner. "OK now go to the receptionist out there and we'll set you up for once a month for the next three months. Then for month before your ninth month you'll see me twice and then the last month you'll see me once a week ok."

"Ok. So than that means I'm about four months along. Which means I should be about done with the morning sickness then right?"

"Well that's really different with everyone. We'll just have to wait and see ok?"

"Ok thank you Dr. Seatain. I'll see you hopefully with the father in a month."

"OK we'll see you then Bye Manny. Bye Emma. It was nice meeting both of you."

They walked out of the office and into the elevator. And then out on to the street. As they started walking home Manny asked Emma if she would do what she asked her to do only this time she decided she just wanted Emma to be there when she tell's Spinner herself. She wanted to tell him now so that way he would get mad or happy with her. Not at anyone else.

A/N: I know I'm sort of drawing everything out but I'm just making sure I get everything in the story so that way everyone know's what's going on. I'm pretty sure everything is relavent with the show. I haven't seen the end of season 4 which sucks. Oh and school's going to start back in the next chapter. And I have to say that I don't any of the degrassi character's Degrassi does. And I own Manny's baby and the new kid. Which will be introduced in the next chapter also. More is to come with Craig. I promise. I love his character. That's all for now I hope you will please review…..


	3. Truth Wil Come

Chapter Three

Truth Will Come

Later that night, Emma had just gotten to Manny's house. Manny was in an unusually calm mood. She knew just what she was about to do she just didn't know how she was going to do it. She came down stairs to meet Emma outside. They started to walk to the Dot.

"Manny can I ask you a question."

"Umm Sure I guess. What's up Em"

"Well I was wondering when your going to tell Spinner I mean what if he and Paige got back together? I mean don't you think that would be a bit weird. You being her friend now and all?"

"Emma I'm glad you asked that because-"

"Manny what did you do?"

"Well I kind of text Spinner and asked him to meet us at the Dot tonight. That's why I wanted you with me."

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"When he showed up probably. I just didn't think you'd come with me if I told you I wanted to tell him tonight."

"Oh ok . Well how are you going to tell him about it?"

"Well I'm not really sure about that because I haven't talked to him since the day that he told me about Jay and him." She could feel the urge to cry when she thought about that day but she resisted. "I was planning on telling him then. I mean we only slept together like twice. And I'm sure of when this took place. And now it's been three and a half months. I'm scared Em. What am I going to do if he doesn't want this baby. As soon as my mom finds out, she's going to kick me out because it'll be to late for an abortion. I don't want to kill another baby."

"Manny if and when your mom kick's you out you'll probably be able to stay with us you and I can share the basement. OK? That's if Spin really doesn't want his child." Emma put an arm around Manny as they started walking into the Dot.

"Thanks Em" She stopped as she saw Spinner sitting in a both with a drink looking around for someone. She looked at her watch that he had given her on their two week anniversary. "Oh my GOD we're late. I can't believe it took that long to get here." She walked slowly to the both that Spinner was at. "He, Hey Spinner." She said it very slow and nervously. Her body had a slight shiver to it. Spinner thought for a second and then looked at the message on his phone. He felt a little stupid but didn't say anything about it. He had just gotten the fact that MNY was Manny.

"Hey Manny. So when did you start signing your text's MNY? And I thought you said you didn't think you could ever speak to me again."

"Yeah well tonight is a different story. And I started that a few weeks ago when I changed my phone number. Listen Spinner. I have something very hard and important to say to you. This will change your life forever." She paused before she started crying Emma grabbed her hand under the table to give her strength.

"What, did you forgive me or did you and Craig get back together for the millionth time. What the hell is so important that you actually decided to talk to me?"

"Well if you'd just shut up for a minute she'd have a chance to tell you, you stupid moron!" Emma shouted at Spinner and he shut up after that.

"Like I said it's something that will change your life." She knew that she couldn't tell him out loud she took a gulp off his soda. It was a habit. She realized what she did. "Sorry Spin. It's a habit. I really just forgot and didn't think about it."

"It's ok. Manny I have to tell you that you look radiantly beautiful."

"I hope you feel that way when I show this" She went into her purse and grabbed the picture of their baby. She took a breath and placed it on the table. She pushed it over to Spinner. "It's yours." She waited for him to say something. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind. He started to cry.

"How, how far along are you?"

"About four months. I'm, I'm keeping her. Oh yeah it's a her."

" It's a girl? Wow. Does anyone else know?"

"No just Emma. I wanted her here when I told you."

"I understand. How long have you known?"

"Since the day before the last time I saw you I was going to tell you then but I decided I couldn't tell you. I couldn't even look at you. I went to the doctor's today. That's where I got the picture."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I mean, why are you telling me just so I know that I have a kid or do you want money or do you actually want me apart of yours and her lives?"

"Well it's up to you what happens next. I mean you are more than welcome to be apart of our lives. And we can be part of a family. But I mean I'm not going to make you. The next appointment is in a month. I won't end up finishing the school year I don't think at least not in school anyway. I'll do correspondence or something. But I'd like you to really think about it. If you say you don't want anything to do with this baby you have to give up all right to her. You can't come into her life after four years or something. So don't say yes or no now."

"Ok I understand. Can, Can I keep this please?"

"Yes that's your copy."

"Thank you. Umm I need to go and think. I'll umm see you at school ok. If you need anything call me a ride or anything ok?"

"Ok I will. Bye Spinner."

About a week goes bye, Emma woke Manny up with a phone call at around Five Thirty in the morning. " I have absolutely nothing to wear this year."

"Emma just wear one of the new outfits. I thought you bought an outfit for the first day of school?" Manny said while wiping the sleep from her eyes. She patted her stomach and sighed.

"Yeah but it doesn't go with any of my shoes. Anything wrong?"

" Wear some flip flop's with it. And no, just a little worried that I'm starting to show."

"Your not and your also a genius." Manny and Emma both started laughing. "Ok I'll be over in a little while I have to go take a shower and do my makeup so say around Six fifty?"

"Sounds great. See ya later."

"OK great."


	4. What Will He Say?

Chapter Five

What Will He Say?

Manny and Emma had walked into homeroom and looked around, they saw a lot of the same ole face's, J.T., Toby, and Liberty and then saw a few face's that they didn't expect, someone new who they didn't know, and Spinner. Manny saw him, she had to use ever bit of strength she had to keep from crying. She was hoping to at least wait til Lunch to see Spin. She didn't really want to know what he was going to say. "Ladies is there anything wrong?" Mr. Simpson had asked and they both shook their head's " OK then can you take your seats. They scanned the room to look for two seats together and only two seats remained. One was in between Liberty and the new kid, Emma had already started towards that seat. The other seat was by JT and Spinner. Manny was hating the fact that she had to sit between two of her ex-boyfriends. They got all signed into their screens on the computer. Manny received an IM.

Sparklespaz: Hey sry  I would have taken that seat but I'm sort of liking the new kid I want to find out more about him. Are you ok?"

SmileyGurl: Yeah it's cool maybe Spin and I can work things out while I'm sitting here. I have to talk to him really fast talk to you after class.

Sparklespaz: Ok Bye

Smileygurl: Bye.

Manny and Emma both clicked away the message boxes. Emma and the boy next to her, started to speak to each other. "Hi my name is Emma, are you new here?"

"Umm yeah my name is Jonas. This is kind of like a small town isn't it?"

"Not really, but most everyone in this school have been going here since at least grade 7. Some even before that. Do you need a tour of the school?"

"Uh yeah that'd be really cool Thanks" He said kind of pushing his hand through his thick short redish hair. As Emma just looked deeply into his emerald green eyes.

"Not a problem." Just as she said that Mr. Simpson stepped right in front of them.

"Am I interrupting you two?"

"Um no sna- Mr. Simpson. I was just being friendly to our new student."

"Hopefully a good kind of friendly. Yes" Mr. Simpson just kind of stared her in the eyes and she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Geeze make one little mistake and everyone takes you for a bad guy." She said sarcastically under her breath. Then the bell rang. Manny told Emma that she couldn't walk to their next class together cause she was going to talk to Spinner. She was fine with that because she was going to show the school to Jonas. Manny took Spinner by the hand and lead him into an empty classroom so they can talk in private.

"Are you ok? Your starting to show a little. I'm sorry that I haven't really talked to you lately but it's been a really hard choice. I know it shouldn't be but-" Manny stopped him.

"Listen to me Spinner. I am nearly five months along. And I'm starting to show, I'm so far a long to the point were I can't get an abortion. I am going to have to tell my mom and dad soon. When I do that, I'm probably going to just end up moving out. Now Emma already agreed to let me stay there but I'd really like it for you me and this baby to be you know a family. SO I mean what do you say?"

"I know that I haven't really been there for you lately but I want to be apart of this baby's life forever. So Manny I'd like to know if you'll do me the honor of" he paused for a minute she could see tears falling down his face as he got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. " Well Manuella Santos," He looked up at her "will you marry me?" He said as he opened the little box in his hand. She looked completely surprised. Tears strolled down her faced she just smiled and started to speak

"Spinner, I…"

A/N: I know I'm evil whatever. But you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens. Tell me if you want me to have her say yes or no. And just so your aware she is in the eleventh grade.


	5. And Her Answer?

Chapter Five

And Her Answer

"Spinner I," Tears streaming down her face as she smiled and picked him up off his knee. "I, I will. Of course Spinner. I love you!" She kissed him passionately and then a knock on the door startled both of them.

"Shouldn't you two be in class right now?"

"Uh" They looked at each other. "Yes Sir. Sorry" They scurried past the teacher. And went to their next class the next few hours flew by like crazy and then after school came. Manny was brought back down to earth by this, she had to talk to Paige and tell her that she had to quit the spirit squad due to her being pregnant with Spinner, Paige's ex's, baby. She took a deep breath as she walked towards the doors to the gym.

"Manny! Wait up." It was Emma she hadn't been able to talk to Manny since their first class. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Well, I'm about to tell Paige that I can't be on Spirit Squad, and" She paused and smiled she showed Emma the small ring that Spinner had given her. It wasn't anything big. But it meant the world to Manny; she couldn't believe that he'd given to her. She squealed loudly, and Emma realized what it meant and which finger it was on and joined in with the squealing. "Em, I'm engaged can you believe it." She started tearing up.

"Wow I can't believe anything you've told me in the past few weeks. But hey if you need someone with you to hold your hand when you tell her I'm here for you."

"Thanks I'd really like that." The two girls walked into the gym side by side. Manny was shaking so bad that you could feel it without even touching her. Emma whispered to her that it'd be ok. They walked up to Paige. "Umm.. Hey Paige. I huh need to tell you something important."

"Ok hun but hurry up we need to practice and why is she here?" Paige said and just kind of starred Emma down.

"Well Paige umm well, I ummm, I huh can't be on the huh. On the Spirit Squad this year."

"WHAT? Why not?" Paige said worried at the look Manny had on her face.

"Well I um I'm um. Spinner and I are going to um huh we're huh going to huh have a umm baby."

"WHAT THE HELL? Are you serious?"

"Umm yes" She stuttered out before breaking down crying. She fell to her knees as Emma dropped down to comfort her.

"Way to be supportive of your friend Paige." Emma glared up at her.

"Well how do you except me to act?" Paige said a little defensively, as Emma helped Manny get up and walk out of the gym. The girls went to the Dot were Manny, who looked like she had her heart ripped out of her chest, ran into JT, Toby, and Jonas who were sitting at a table and waved them over. "Let's go over there and sit with them ok?"

"Yeah. Spinner's here so hopefully he can get off soon."

"Yeah hopefully." They walked over to the table and Emma smiled at Jonas. He smiled back. He wasn't really sure what else to do. He didn't think she'd like him so he figured not to let himself like her. "Hey girls whats up? It's Manny right? Are you ok?"

"Uh yeah I guess so."

"She umm not feeling so great."

"Spinner when are you getting off?" She asked as he walked by her to bus a table.

"Umm in a few minutes what's wrong beautiful?"

"I don't want to talk about it in front of everyone. I'm just not feeling great and I wanted you to walk me home."

"Ok I'll come over and get you as soon as I'm off. I promise can I get you some water?"

"Umm yeah."

"Hey what about me Spin?" Emma chimed in.

"Oh yeah I'll get you one too."

"Gee thanks" She said sarcastically.

"Well since Spinner's going to walk Manny home why don't you get the three of us to walk you home Emma?" JT asked. She just kind of smiled at the thought and said sure.

Spinner had gotten off and walked Manny home as they went over wedding plans and where they were going to live, they decided to tell Spinner's family and ask them to let them stay there just until their up on their feet and then they'd tell Manny's family only after they had a place for Manny to stay. Spinner said that he had around two job's over the summer and saved all of the money and he said that he figured they could have the wedding in his backyard and just get their pastor to come marry them. And have the reception in the backyard too because it'd only be close friends and family. They both agreed and decided that they'd tell their parents in a few days. They just wanted to let it all sink in first.

A/n: Hey sorry it took so long. I'll be updating soon. I think. I have been kind of busy and then FanFic. Wouldn't let me sign in for awhile. So I hope to be getting reviews I want to know if this was as bad as I think it was. Oh and a disclaimer I don't own any of the character's in this story besides Jonas and Spinner's and Manny's Baby girl, which the name will be revieled in the next chapter or two. I might just focus in on Jonas and Emma next chapter. I'm not sure give me some IDEA's PLEASE! Oh and R&R on Manny's Hell I won't update until I get ten reviews!


	6. One Year later

Chapter Six

It's been a year since Manny and Spinner had gotten married and Carry, their baby girl who was born on February 2006, is only 10 months old. Manny had finished grade 11 through correspondence, but had gone back to school for her last year there. She and Spinner had been fighting a little more lately. The baby was crawling around on the floor. Manny was sitting next to Emma, who had been dating everyone under the moon lately. She and Jonas had gone out for about three months last year but they broke up shortly after Jonas found out what happened between Jay and Emma. Now, Emma felt like she wanted to see everything and get the to know most the guys in the school. She was not sleeping around but she was defiantly dating a lot.

"Em, I don't know what to do about Spinner he has been out late and he and I do nothing but fight anymore. I know he loves the baby and I'm pretty sure that he loves me, but I'm just afraid that he's cheating on me. I don't know how to find out though, Emma I want you to see if he'd cheat on me. Please?" Manny had softly started to cry with a few tears falling down her face.

"Manny, are you sure? I mean how am I supposed to do that? You want me to seduce him or something?" Emma was hoping that hearing it put into words that Manny would see how strange that sounded. But she didn't and she shook her head yes. "Manny if your sure, I will do that for you, I guess." Manny hugged Emma and whispered thank you in her ear.

A few weeks went by and Emma was starting to talk to Spinner a little more. Manny and Emma decided to make it look as if they we're fighting so that Spinner would figure that Emma wouldn't have a problem hurting Manny. They had planned a little outing that Emma had told Manny about. It wasn't so that they could date but just for them to "talk". Spinner picked up Emma for their little date, that Emma had told him wasn't a date. They had plans to go out and have a bit of fun. Spinner had taken Emma to this hang out that he and Jay had. Emma had been there before. This time it was supposed to be a different outing because it was with Spinner, a man who was married to her best friend.

"Emma I'm so happy that we have had this chance to talk and get to know each other lately. I've really enjoyed the talks we've had." He drew himself closer to Emma on the couch.

"Yeah I mean without Manny to talk to I've felt a little lost. But I've felt unusually close to you." Emma said letting Spinner put his arm around her shoulder. She was feeling really comfortable. She felt really nervous now. Her heart was pounding, as Spinner leaned in to kiss her, she let him kiss her. They got a little more comfortable. They started making out on the couch that they were sitting on. Their hearts were pounding. He asked her if she wanted to move to a more comfortable area. She said yes, and they moved to one of the two bedrooms. He carried her to the bed in that room, and slowly kissed her more and more passionately than they were kissing out on the couch. He asked if she wanted to go all the way and she shook her head. He slowly began to undress her, by unbuttoning her blouse. Revealing her silky black bra, he took the blouse off all the way. He then unsnapped the bra and slid it off. After another thirty minutes of making out he slipped out of his clothes completely. He slid her thong off of her. Her skirt was getting pulled down. He kissed her all the way to her lips from her legs. They ended up making love in a way that Emma had never before. It was the most romantic yet horrible night in her entire life. How would she tell Manny about what happened with Spinner. She was only supposed to seduce him to see if he would cheat not end up sleeping with him.


End file.
